Warm Baths
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Miles and Charlie get steamy in the bath. (INCEST)


Miles groaned as he sunk into the bath. The entire Militia could march here right now with Bass at their head. Miles was too damn comfortable to care. He had missed hot baths on the road. Even with the rebels it was a lot of streams and maybe a frozen cramped shower if they could get it working. But after today's battle, the doctor on staff had worried about Miles' cramping muscles and still healing bruises. The best they could do was a hot bath with herbs in the water to relieve the pain. Miles had tried to give a token protest but he couldn't' argue too much. Sometimes being general was a wonderful thing.

The hot water felt incredible against his skin and the herbs were certainly calming. He was so relaxed he could fall asleep right here tonight. And part of him thought that was a perfectly good idea. Of course, it would mean waking up to cold water and painful muscles but might still be worth it.

As he dozed, he felt a hand run up his arm and start down his chest. Miles grabbed it without opening his eyes. "Don't start what you can't finish," he warned. Airy laughter reached his ears.

Miles half opened his eyes to see Charlie illuminated by the many candles in the room. He noticed she was wearing the blue tank. His favorite. It brought out her eyes and never sat quite right on her waist, always riding up to show a strip of pale skin to taunt him. "What if I want to finish it?" she asked quietly.

"Careful," Miles teased. "Might be more than you can handle."

Charlie leaned over to kiss him deeply. Miles lifted dripping hands to tangle her in golden tresses. "I think I can handle it," she said breathlessly as they pulled away. Miles smiled at her. A real smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. "By the way, I like the long hair."

"Oh really?" Miles asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Charlie slid her fingers through his hair before gripping tight. "Really."

Miles pulled her into a laughing kiss. "Mm, we can't do this," he said, pulling away slightly. "There are people here."

Charlie dove in again. Their next words were traded through deep, lazy kisses. "I recall someone saying: "There's always people. Doesn't mean we stop just means we're more careful". Besides everyone is asleep."

Miles snickered. "So you do listen to me."

"On the important things."

"So glad you think this is important."

Charlie pulled back with a gleeful grin. "This might be the most important."

"Good answer," Miles agreed. As a reward he pulled her close again. "You sure everyone is asleep."

"Everyone who matters. There's the guards of course, but they aren't' worth worrying about."

Miles nipped at the curve of her jaw making Charlie shiver. "Then why the hell are you still on the outside of this tub?"

Charlie laughed as she darted away from him. Miles loved when she gave him that intimate smile where she tilted her head down and looked up at him from lowered eyes. She held it for only a moment before making sure the door was properly locked. Then she stepped right into the middle of his vision again. Slowly, carefully Charlie removed each piece of clothing on her body. Miles let out a groan as she stood there in the low light looking like some golden goddess waiting for worshipers. "Like?" she whispered, that teasing smile coming back.

"I'd like it better if you were over here," Miles said.

Charlie took two steps forward then stopped prompting Miles to frown. "Maybe I shouldn't," she teased. "You were getting awfully cozy with Rachel before."

"She's my sister in law," Miles pointed out. "I have to comfort her when she's upset." He held out a hand. "Now join me?"

"Comfort is one thing. Making out is another." Miles blanched and Charlie gave him a wicked smile. "Did you think I didn't see that little display?" She titled her head. "Come on, Miles. How will your silver tongue get you out of this one?"

Miles smiled soothingly. "It was nothing."

"Ooh, that's not good enough lover. Try again."

"Charlie, I had to. If I didn't act like I wanted Rachel or Nora people would talk. They already notice how much time I spend around you."

Charlie shifted around as though she was thinking about this. "I don't know. Maybe I should just let you enjoy your bath in peace."

Miles cocked an eyebrow. "You're really just going to walk out there naked?"

"Would save time when I find Jason."

Miles growled. "That boy needs to learn to keep his hands off what's mine."

"Am I yours?" Charlie asked innocently.

Miles look turned dark and he didn't miss her shiver. "Come over here and I'll show you," he whispered throatily.

Charlie felt another shiver run up her spine. Her feet moved of their own accord and before she knew it Charlie was slipping her hand into his and allowing Miles to guide her into the bath with him. Charlie mewled as the water lapped at her skin. She ended up curled against his chest with his arms around her and their legs entangled. "I like this," she murmured, pressing light kisses to his chest.

"Me too," Miles agreed, running his hands over her body. He had meant to get more physical with her once she was in the water but this felt too good to stop. He buried his nose in her hair to breathe in her fresh scent. No matter how dirty or dusty or bloody the world around them got, Charlie always smelled like lilacs and fresh sheets. It was perfect. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why didn't you bring up Nora?"

Charlie pulled away from him. "Did you want me to?"

"No." Miles pulled her back against his chest. "But you were more worried about Rachel than Nora."

"Rachel is now."

"And Nora was two weeks ago, is that it?"

"No, Nora is a nonissue."

"How is that? We were kissing if you remember."

Charlie laughed. "Oh, I remember. But it was her kissing you." She shifted so she was straddling him. "I know what it looks like when you *want* to kiss someone." Her nails scraped down his chest. "I know what it feels like too," she whispered before kissing him. It was a full kiss with tangling tongues and grasping hands. Charlie pulled away only when the burning in her lungs grew to be too much. "You don't kiss Nora like that."

"No, I don't," Miles agreed. "Do you kiss Jason like that?"

"Never," Charlie promised. "I'm only spending time with him to stop the talk." Her hands moved up to his hair again and she leaned in. "There's only one man I want." She pressed several nipping kisses to his neck. "But recently he seems more interested in another blonde who's much older."

Miles pulled her close. "Only one blonde I want," he promised. "And she's right here in my arms."

"Show me," Charlie whispered against his mouth. "Show me all night long."

And Miles did.


End file.
